Trixie
|fullname = Trixie Lulamoon |title = The Great and Powerful Trixie |race = Unicorn |sex = Mare |faction = Ministry of Arcane Sciences |statusintro = Unknown, presumed dead |statuscurrent = |eyes = Violet |mane = Periwinkle |coat = Dark blue |cutie mark = |name = Trixie|magic aura = Dark Blue|accessories = Star covered cape and Wizard\Witch's hat}} Trixie, a major pre-war character first mentioned in Chapter 13 , was a pre-war unicorn mare. History Pre-War As a young mare, Trixie was a travelling magician. She lived out of her carriage, which also contained a stage upon which she would perform for audiences. Trixie often boasted about her own abilities, claiming to be an exceptionally powerful magician. Trixie's boasting eventually prompted two colts (Snips & Snails) to go into the Everfree Forest and bring an Ursa Minor into town, hoping to watch Trixie vanquish what they thought was an Ursa Major, as she boasted during her show. Her magic did little more than irritate the Ursa, which smashed her home. Twilight Sparkle defeated the Ursa and returned it to its cave. The Ursa was revealed to be an Ursa Minor, much to Trixie's shock. She fled Ponyville in embarrassment and shame, and her reputation stayed with her for much of the foreseeable future, ensuring that she never held any one job for too long. During the War Trixie didn't take part in the Great War until near its end. She lived in a cottage on the outskirts of Fetlock. She studied a zebra talisman in her spare time and managed to reverse-engineer its secrets, creating an invisibility spell from it. She demonstrated the spell to Twilight Sparkle when she went to assist the war effort as a test subject for Twilight's artificial alicorns. Twilight was especially impressed by Trixie's accomplishment, considering the number of researchers attempting that very same project for years, which allowed her recruitment into the Ministry of Arcane Sciences. Trixie was set to be the first experimental alicorn. However, on the Last Day, she fell into the vat of I.M.P. fluid at the Ministry of Arcane Sciences facility at Maripony, after the facility had been struck by a balefire bomb. Post-War . ]] In the days that followed, Trixie transformed into the Goddess. She was responsible for Twilight Sparkle's death, dragging her into the vat at Maripony and absorbing not only Twilight Sparkle, but also Gestalt, and Mosaic soon after her transformation. Sometime afterwards, she learned how to convert unicorns into alicorn drones under her telepathic control. She was directly responsible for the blue alicorns, who can become invisible at will, a testament to her invisibility spell. Modern Day Throughout the Wasteland Conflict, she remained at the Maripony facility where she was transformed. While she was able to extend her influence beyond the boundaries of Maripony by use of her drones, it was left uncertain whether she can leave the Maripony Ministry of Magic facility or not. Her telepathy cannot penetrate Pink Cloud. As the Goddess, she manifested in the form of a massive face of light, identical to the face of her pre-war self, but covered in many smaller, pained faces continously emerging and submerging like slow-boiling water. Within her lair, she is able to produce various sorts of magical illusions, including harmless, but showy fireworks that typically accompany the appearance of her face. From her vat, she is able to extend telekinetic tentacles that can reach to nearly anywhere in the facility. Appearances in Other Stories Behind the Scenes Trixie's character of the Goddess is inspired by The Master from the original Fallout. Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Minor Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Pre-War Characters Category:Abomination Category:Unicorns